


Rehearsal

by Melime



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Peggy helps Angie rehearse for a new role.





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ensaio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976634) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Peggy rested the block of paper on her lap, smiling fondly at Angie while she continued her monologue. They had read that scene so many times that Peggy knew all the lines by heart, but she still didn’t mind helping Angie rehearse. As much as she didn’t care about the film Angie had landed a small part in, she was proud of her for achieving what she wanted.

“How did I do, love?” she asked, finally breaking character.

“Every line was right for the twelfth time in a roll. I think it’s safe to assume you are ready.”

Angie came over to her and picked up the script, sitting on Peggy’s lap and placing an arm around her neck for balance while she read the highlighted lines.

“And what did you think of the tears?” Angie asked, without raising her eyes from the page.

“Emotional without being melodramatic.”

“And the yelling?”

“I think you finally found the right tone.”

“Was I threatening enough, near the end?”

“If I didn’t know it’s in the script, I would arrest you for planning to murder your father’s former business partner and executor.”

Of course, there was no need for her to tell Angie that, although her acting was fine, the plot of the film was disastrous and the writing wasn’t much better.

“Maybe we should try one more time,” Angie said, taking her arm off Peggy’s neck and starting to get up.

Peggy held her in place. “Or maybe we should go for dinner. It wouldn’t do well to have you fainting on set tomorrow.”

“I just want to make sure I’m ready, this could be my big break.”

“You are,” Peggy said, caressing her cheek gently. “You’ve worked hard for this, you deserve some rest.”

“I’ll make you a deal, we go out to dinner, and then come back here and rehearse a couple more times.”

Peggy sighed, she might as well accept the compromise, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to convince Angie to eat anything that night.

“Very well, but you have to sit through the whole meal without saying any of your lines.”

“You have a deal, love.”


End file.
